The Struggles, Thoughts, And Other Stuff Of A Sabertooth Master
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: Sting can't take the stress of being a master and so he buys himself a diary, or what he calls a JOURNAL. Here, he writes down all his struggles, thoughts, troubles, and other stuff down of being the master of the second strongest guild. (After Tartaros arc and Sabertooth centric) I credit Kazekage of Suna for story idea.
1. Entry 1: The JOURNAL And Its Purpose

This is Pencil and **t****his is pen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's such a struggle to be a master of a guild, especially when your master of the second strongest guild in Fiore. So, I've decided to write down my thoughts and worries and other stuff down so I can feel a little better. So, I bought myself a **JOURNAL** to write it all down and I even have a lock and key on it so people can't get into it. I might even have a spell on it so it'll zap someone other than me touches it. I'll think about that idea...

From the writer of this **Journal,**

Sting

* * *

**So, I got this idea from The Kazekage of Suna who's story is 'Signed: From Your Not So Loyal Author'. It's a good story so I decided to do something similar for Fairy Tail so when I get bored, I can update this story. So, I give Kazekage of Suna full credit on the story idea. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first chapter and this'll become even funnier as time goes by!**


	2. Entry 2: Visit From Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 2_

Today, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and Wendy-san visited our guild. The three were sent by Makarov to see if we were fine after Tartaros' attack. Of course, we were, but what concerned me more was the amount of bandages on them.

Natsu-san had fought off four of the demon gates and the amount of damage on him was large. I think there was only a little bit of skin exposed from the bandages.

Gajeel-san had a little less wounds than Natsu, but was still pretty injured.

Then there was Wendy-san who was suffering a bit from the effects of eating etherion that was exposed in the air. She wasn't heavily injured, but I felt sorry that she had to go through some side effects of eating her element with a high amount of magic within the air.

They're staying here until tomorrow night so we can talk to them more. Rogue and I are just hoping that a brawl won't break out while they're here.

From the amazing Sabertooth master,

Sting

* * *

**Here's the second chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Entry 3: Natsu's Popularity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 3_

Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and Wendy-san finally left. There was no fight or damage done to anyone or anything. There was a bit of name calling between Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, but that was all.

Though, as me and Rogue had walked with them down to the train station, it seems that Natsu-san is pretty popular. It must have been the Grand Magic Games. Natsu seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding him until Gajeel-san had scared them off. It seemed that Gajeel-san was also popular, but not as much as Natsu-san. I feel a bit sorry for the scared fans, but I guess Gajeel-san got a bit irritated.

The most I heard was if he was okay after the battle against Tartaros and it seems that the story of the fight against Tartaros was spread.

I think I should check Sorceror Weekly to see what the news is from them. I'll tell you about it once I check it out.

From the struggling Sabertooth master,

Sting

* * *

**So, it's my birthday so I've decided to update. I can't remember if anyone wished me a happy birthday here, but I'll say thanks anyways (I had to read through 32 notifications from FanFiction so I really don't remember). Anyways, I've gotten a new name also and I've been actually liking the choice! So, I hope you're all enjoying the story and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Entry 4: Good Luck, Natsu!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 4_

Today was strange. Someone had sent me a letter which disturbed me quite a bit. You can't even tell if it was a female or male from the letter and the letter smelled strange so I couldn't figure out who it was.

Anyways, I looked through Sorcerer Weekly and it seems that they're all over Fairy Tail about the details of the battle as this was their first battle in years with being the strongest guild.

Anyways, it seems that they had details on Tartaros and then almost each member that was involved in the battle was given a short description on the demons they fought. Of course, Rogue and I were added for defeating the King of Hades.

Though, I had found it odd when Natsu-san wasn't in those pages so when I turned the page, there he was with quite a bit of a description and then I realized that's why he was so famous -.- I'm wondering if Natsu-san is going to live if information like this keeps getting spread. He got pretty famous during the Grand Magic Games, but this is drawing fangirls now. I'll have to wait for the results when he visits next time.

Best of luck to Natsu-san,

Sting

* * *

**Another chapter that I wrote (because I'm finally bored after straightening my room after my week trip to the coast). So, hope you are enjoying this (And I'll make sure there's a lot more information on Natsu's popular life and the fangirls, of course). So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! (See, I mixed it up this time ^^)**


	5. Entry 5: The Large Amount Of Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 5_

I got another weird letter and I believe it's from the same person. The letter has the same handwriting and smell. I feel completely creeped out by the fact that now I'm getting letters. I would like to write down what the letter says, but I'm unsure if little kids get their hands on this **JOURNAL**, it would be a bit inappropiate for them.

Though, it seems Natsu-san and his team had completely destroyed a team all because Gajeel-san tagged along. It was a simple catch-the-bandits request and ended with the complete town destroyed. Though, it seemed Erza-san had to stop Gajeel-san and Natsu-san from their fight. The bandits apparently escaped in fear.

Can someone tell me if Natsu-san and Gajeel-san fight all the time like this?! According to Sorceror's Weekly, during the Tartaros fight, Natsu-san and Gajeel-san got pretty serious and went into their modes against the two they were fighting and they made a bet to see who's mode was stronger. Neither apparently won and the demons had called the two demons, ironic, isn't it?

By the way, Natsu-san's mode is Lightning Flame!? Was that what it was when Natsu-san attacked Sabertooth that one night during the Grand Magic Games? Is that mode even stronger than Dragon Force or something? Would it be twice as strong if Natsu-san was in Dragon Force? I want my questions to be answered!

I might have to pay Natsu-san if I want these questions answered. I'll tell you the answers once I talk to Natsu-san.

From your author who needs to question Natsu-san,

Sting

* * *

**I'm really bored. I have a bit of Writer's Block on each story except this one and I ask it over and over to go away, it refuses T.T**

**Writer's Block: Haha! Now I almost am able to completely stop you from writing more of your stories on FanFiction! Take that, Rabbitleap!**

**Me: I prewrote at least a chapter for each story so by the time I defeat you, I can happily get back to writing chapter ^-^**

**Writer's Block: You won't be able to defeat me, Rabbitleap**

**Me: If I'm capable of slaying phoenixes, which are about on par with dragons, then slaying you will be nothing. Plus, if I'm desperate, I can call Natsu to burn you**

**Writer's Block: Please don't call that monster! I'll do anything as long as you keep me away from him *Bows down to me***

**Natsu: Who are you calling a monster? *Punches Writer's Block in the face**

**Me: I kinda gotta go and stop them. So, if you've enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. Entry 6: How Does Rogue Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 6_

Natsu-san answered all of the questions that I asked. Apparently, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is pretty much on equal terms with Natsu-san's Dragon Force and if he goes into both, he'll be much stronger, but there may be side effects.

Also, I learned that in the past, Natsu-san has gone into Dragon Force twice.

I had also learned that Natsu-san and Gajeel-san had fought each other when they belonged to different guilds and Natsu-san had won, though, Gajeel-san insists he's stronger than Natsu-san and Natsu-san denies it, saying he's stronger.

Though, somehow Rogue knows all about Fairy Tail's attack against Phantom Lord and I don't: I'm jealous. Rogue gave me a smug smile when he told me he knew all about it, I almost punched him the face. He got lucky Yukino was there.

Your Rogue-hating author,

Sting

* * *

**Hey, check out my Q&A forum. Here's the link: www. fanfiction ****forum/Q-A-The-World-Of-Rabbitleap/157459/**

**Anyways, if you've enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review *Turns around and watches Writer's Block trying to run from Natsu***


	7. Entry 7: Interviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Entry 7_

It's been awhile since I've written in my **JOURNAL** and I've been dealing with Sorscorer Weekly's interviews with Sabertooth. They also had an exclusive interview with Natsu-san and Gajeel-san on their bet during the whole Tartaros fight. Rogue and I had read it together and we had heard of no such bets between the two. Of course, there was a fight between the two not only when they had their bet, but also during the interview which ended the entire conversation completely. I thought it was only that moment they had a bit of a disagreement, but it seems it always happens.

From your author that has just realized Natsu-san and Gajeel-san fight continuesly,

Sting

* * *

**Sorry for quite a late update! I'm getting caught in my other stories! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


End file.
